Untouched Serenity
by Captara
Summary: In a ruined world of death and pain. There is always one ruler, and one bright spirit. Blood shed, sex, money, honor. None of these things would mean well. Families with no food, and Vampires with a thirst for blood. Darkness vs Light? Yuki/Shu Rated M


**Yo! What's up fellow Gravitation fans? Yes I, Yuki-san have returned for yet another story for our wonderful Yuki/Shu. This time it's going to be a little different and strange for most people. Okay first of all, this is not going to be normal. As some of my other stories, this one is going to be way out of the field of normal. This story is going to have blood, trauma, angst, and other things that go in the field of scary shit. So I must warn you before you read it.**

**Summary:**** In a ruined world of death and pain. There is always one ruler, and one bright spirit. There is always things that go wrong and never come out good. Blood shed, sex, money, honor. None of these things would mean well. Families with no food, and Vampires with a thirst for blood. Will they be able to pay their debts? Not with this certain Monster of a Lord. Oh no, but what if one special boy could change all of that. This certain Vampire Lord never knew he could ever like...The color pink? Is this demon of the land really a big polar bear?**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Gravitation (Even though I wish I did)**

**Untouched Serenity**

--------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

**Intro: The ****Epilogue**

They say Vampires are monsters. They say humans can't and will not understand. If you ask me I see why. They have never seen such an apocalyptical event happen so soon. The world as we know as Earth is still so young and fragile. The world right alone with their people is weak and stupid in their own way. I know better though, for the Earth is far older than time. The Earth is always turning, conspiring, as we speak. Still, it's not older than I am. These stupid humans laugh with no self control over them selves. They live free with no such worry. They will never know what's waiting for them after all this time, oh no.

I know and have learned from these pitiful humans. They are indeed the monsters, but in a hard war for the world. If you can still call it a world. They shall fall into my hands. They shall suffer in the ruined world they made. I consider myself as their savior. I kept the son shining, barely. I kept the food coming, only for certain months. It's perfect now, under my control and watch. They can't do anything on their own. They can't do anything without my account. They are nothing to me. After all, they are nothing but pitiful humans.

I know what I am doing, don't get me wrong. You may think I'm evil with a cold heart. You may think this new plan for the world is, as you say, bogus? Well, you indeed don't know me very well. They, Vampires, have been here for a long time. They kept their distance only because I rule them. What they would do without my ruling I have no idea. I guess, they would go blood thirsty on everything they see. That is the humans' true fate if you ask me. Don't you get it? Don't you understand? You need me, as I might need you.

They need a ruler, a new star in the sky. Well, maybe a dark star is more like it. I can't promise a lot really. I'm not saying I won't do any attacking what so ever. I am after all a Vampire too. I have things I need. I just know how to handle myself. I watch you humans live and thrive, even through my simple tasks. They still hold a vivid light within them, casting away the darkness. The humans with a bright heart are what I want. They, never crumble under my darkness. I can't have such things in my land. No, I shall not have such things messing up what I have made so perfectly.

I will not be weak to _**him **_either. I will not fall and break under his gaze. I can't let all my work go to waist just because of his smile. I won't give in to those purple eyes and helpful words. I can't and I refuse to be the one broken again. I can do this on my own, after all that's what's left. Me only. That's all I had ever needed. I don't love nor need anyone but my self. I can't handle being hurt and broken, left behind and deserted to live on my own. I have to be the stronger version, better than _him, _my former master. I can't lose hope this time, but it's hard for me. I know this. Why, tell me why this child is making all the pain disappear. Why does he care for me after what I have done to him?

Why do I have to be the weakling? I did my time, I did my punishment. I loved him; I trusted him, and now this. I won't let it happen ever again, not ever. I have learned my hard lesson. So maybe it was a past life. There is a lot I know, and yet one thing confuses me. The simple child, which holds so much hope and joy in one smile. I have to ignore him, I must, I tell you. I try my best to get him away. I even go so much as to block all entrances to my castle. Why? Why must he keep coming? I know what I must do if he continues to come near me. I'll have to destroy his light and make it my new darkness.

I don't understand, he smiles when I hiss. He runs to me when I'm injured. He cries when I'm weak. Why must he care so much about me, if I'm the one who killed his kin? He watches my every move. I know he does, watching my every single move. I can't even sleep, well when I do sleep. He stays by my side and wishes me well. I saw him cry once, only because he thought I was dying. He's such an idiot. _Yet, to me he's…I don't know._ No! I must keep my dream in mind, I can't change that.

I know everybody does favors for something they want. I know that for a fact, for I do it myself. I just don't understand him though. He comes only to see how I am doing. He cares when I'm in pain. _Why me?_ Why he is this way to me? I don't understand damnit! He shields away everything evil I throw at him. _**Is he special?**_ No, he's just like the others. He's just some really incompetent child with no true desires. He wants nothing more with me. He hates me, I know he does. He just wears a mask just like _**he**_ did. He waits until I'm happy, when I'm content. He waits until I'm weak under his spell. That's when he will strike, heart first, then life.

I shield away anything hope of a true and dear person. Why must I be the one looking, is there someone looking for me? I'm not looking anymore; I stopped wishing a long time ago. I just gave hope and any dreams for such silly things. This thing in my chest stopped a long time ago. Yet, why do I feel like I need to protect him? I'm not supposed to feel this way. I need to be strong, for him and me. I need to be protected from myself. He needs to be protected from me as well. This will never work.

Maybe, he is different than I thought… **"Yuki…are you here?"** Maybe he will change everything for me. **"Yuki I made something for you!" **I just have to watch and see how this goes. Maybe, this child with no true desires can help me. **"Yuki, there you are… I missed you…"** The child from this cruel and inhuman world is just an _**Untouched Serenity**_….

--------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

**Well this is like I said on the other intro, it's an example. Okay the intro to the real story. Okay and, I hope you liked it. After all, I'm sick again. What a bummer I know. Yeah, ohh I want a cookie soo bad. –"sorry very random"**

**Okay so yeah…I have redone some of it so maybe it will make sense this time around. I can't believe how messed up it was in the beginning. I feel stupid…anyway hopefully I won't be writing any stories when I'm sick like that ever AGAIN -_-; **

**.:Yuki-san:.**


End file.
